Shattered Innocence- Yokai's Cannibal
by JadedSilverLining
Summary: please don't read this. It's old and if I come back to it, I'm going to write it better.
1. Chapter 1- Hello Yokai Academy

_**Warning, there WILL be spoilers here in this first chapter as well as chapters to come for the manga of Tokyo Ghoul :Re. If you wish to read this updated (and hopefully better) version, then I am not to be held accountable for the spoilers. I will update the other chapters to improve them Pleas submit your suggestions below.**_

Kaneshiro Izura, resident ghoul in the city of Tokyo.

Well, that's slightly inaccurate. He's a half ghoul. Part of him- the most important part- is human. The blood of the new ghoulish world he has entered permanently stained onto his humanity, never to return to normality. In a freak incident caused by a sadistically malevolent ghoul called Sairentodebiru (Silent Devil) by CCG as well as an investigator, he was nearly killed and eaten. If it weren't for the accidental misfire of a CCG firearm that went off inside an apartment out at the street blindly and through the skull of the ghoul, instantly killing her, Izura would be dead and eaten.

After having alerted the local police of the incident, he was immediately sent to the hospital. Instead of finding organs through the proper procedures, the doctor operating on him decided to make him into a science experiment. Transferring the organs necessary organs from the ghoul into Izura and replacing his torn ones, the doctor mistook the kakuhou for a liver, and implanted it into him. The effects were slow, but in one day, he had completely healed up and there was a scar left from the surgery, though it didn't matter. Izura was simply glad he was alive. Although that relief was short-lived.

In the following months, Izura began to better understand ghouls with the help of the new One Eyed King- Ken Kaneki- to get his new body under control and proficiently use his kagune, a rinkaku type. Through extensive training, he had increased his Red Child cell count from a flimsy 4000 to an impressive 16,000 in just shy of six months. These events were not without consequence, however. Izura was placed under immense stress, both physically and mentally. Combined, his hair turned white in a short amount of time- just one day in fact. **_(THIS IS A REAL THING! I hate comments saying "oh he's just a Kaneki ripoff. Although there are far less cases now than there probably were at the time of princess Marie Antoinette, it's still a real thing, as documented in history and the field of medical science. So yes, it may be something_ like _"a Kaneki ripoff", but that does not mean you are free to bash me for it. It's a real thing caused by serious and extreme stress and I imagine the transition to a status of half ghoul isn't just hard- you're changing your fucking lifestyle so drastically that, combined with other factors, I'm sure not one of you reading wouldn't have this because after the initial feeling of badassery, you'd realize that it's really fucking hard to live as a ghoul and even harder to dance that fucking border.)_**

He barely scraped through middle school due to it all. Through a man claiming to be the principal of a special school, Izura found Yokai Academy and readily filled out the application to the school readily and delivered it to the man, who accepted it and told him the details of what he would need to do to get there. He prepared to live in a dorm, telling his friends- the ghouls that had taken him in mind you- about where he was going. His human friends weren't a fan of dorm life (as well as unaware that it was a school for inhuman creatures) so opted not to go. This was good, as he couldn't exactly explain what Yokai Academy was without revealing his own large secret. The ghouls he had been living with since "the incident" understood and had helped him get ready. Kaneki understood his desire to be normal for the most part, having once wanted to be normal himself after his own "incident". The man was more kind than he probably should have been, even going so far as to create a duffel bag of "food" for him.

Upon arrival, he was a little shaken by what he saw. The sky was normal, but next to the bus stop where he got out was a cliff, right before a large, RED, body of water. Even for a ghoul, his standards of normal were more like a human's. Then again, it probably would be to any ghoul. He heard every sound that snapped, squeaked, and squawked inside the forest as he walked. He was listening in case of danger, as if some creature of the night were to attack him and make an attempt on his life. He wasn't entirely in the wrong to feel as such.

He caught a disgustingly pungent smell and he followed it to a human-like creature that looked swollen, grayish, and smelt like how a ghoul tasted. He could also smell, though subtle and hard to notice under the beast's odor, the smell of strawberries. It was likely a shampoo, but it was an almost nostalgic smell, having remembered when his middle school crush and him had gone to a sweet shop and she had gotten some sugar coated strawberries. He was ripped from the memories by a female voice crying, finding out that the source of the strawberry smell had been what he assumed was another student.

Quickly slipping on his mask, one much like his mentor and father figure's, he gave the "monster" a solid kick to the face, forcing it to let go of the girl and sent it flying, standing in front of it. Then whatever it was stood up and growled, appearing to have sentience. It wasn't long before Izura decided to question it.

 **"Why were you attacking her?"** he asked, the response dripping with a coldness that surpassed that of a blizzard. He sounded like some kind of demon, though that was entirely on his own volition.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" it asked, causing Izura to growl and kick at the thing's crotch- only to stop just shy of causing intense pain.

 **"No, but I can take away your more important organs. Answer me and I won't castrate you."** Izura said with a similar tone to his first. Though it sounded just more angry. The lack of emotion in his eyes made it seem like he had seen and caused much worse pain than he was threatening to cause. Izura took off his mask and showed a similarly cold expression, waiting for him to answer. His mask would probably prove a fruitless accessory as he already had the creature almost cringing in fear.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, just look at her- she's practically bursting out of her uniform!" the thing said, earning the first emotion Izura to out right show him. Rage flared inside Izura, though showing through his eyes and a slight twitch in the mouth.

"What are you?! You're not a vampire! Not even vampires are this cruel!" he asked the half ghoul, who seemed to be showing no more emotion. It was almost awe inspiring as to his almost indifferent, cold expression.

 **"Scum like you have no need to know who or what I am. But if I find you doing something like this again, you'll know first hand how far the mind can be pushed until it breaks."** Izura responded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DAMNIT!" the "orc" demanded again, resulting a mere snort of disapproval and turning to advance towards the girl. He offered to help her up, something she greatly appreciated. Izura noticed her eyes travel to Saizo, who had started running off mere moments after Izura wasn't looming over him. She introduced herself, though what she said took Izura by surprise. Now that Saizo was taken care of, he wasn't pretending to be so cold and was letting her see what he was really like.

"Why did you scare him like that?" she asked, earning an look of disgust. The girl was nothing short of scared of him, though her eyes betrayed a sense of pity.

"He deserved more than just a scare. It took a lot not to just kill him, if you can even call 'it' a man." Izura said, causing her to flinch at what he had just said.

"What?! Why?!" she asked, louder than she meant to. Just what was he, for him to say something so... cruel?

He said nothing, leaving her after a moment of silence. She was tempted to follow him, but then he heard another guy's voice as well as heavy breathing. She turned to see a man with black hair and hazel eyes running towards her. The moment she saw him, there was an immediate chemistry between them. It seemed to her that her new white-haired aquantence was

Word quickly got around that Saizo had his ass kicked despite both being in his monster form and believed to be a D class monster, essentially meaning he was considered to be rather strong. The appearance of the Izura, who had beaten him, had gotten around school as well, getting many of the girls attentions. The guys were rather tamed with their reaction when compared to the girls. They wanted to fight him, sure, but hardly any of them would have been willing to. The half-ghoul had girls fawning all over him too, as strong monsters often got the pretty girls. Though they found him reacting with a rather odd response. He seemed reserved around them, almost distant. They didn't know. None of them knew of what had happened.

Hopefully, no one would know.

 _Hopefully. After all, I wouldn't be surprised to find someone to try and take advantage of his true nature- that is to say, his kind nature._

 ** _That's all for the first chapter. Please, at least tell me how you did and if you're a guest, make an account so I can respond to you and thank you for your criticism as well as give you the option to follow my story. It's simple, free, and lets you make your own stories as well (no I am not being paid to endorse this, I just want to be able to reply God damnit!). Anyway, caio!_**


	2. Chapter 2- What IS He?

Izura was attempting to break through the crowds of girls surrounding him when he saw a girl who looked much too young to be there holding a foam coffee cup. Sliding between people like a snake through grass, he quickly made his way towards the girl. His way was impeded by a pair of walking boobs. He tried to go around whoever it was without doing anything rash when he finally lost his cool and looked the girl in the eyes. She flinched, but quickly regained her composure and attempted to charm him with her ability as the monster she was. Izura was unaffected, and began speaking.

 _"Move. I'm rather hungry and would be better off alone."_ he growled, the girl flinching harder at the cold sound of his voice. She immediately moved, and the girls around him having given him space. His intended target assumed he was going to insult her and held something behind her back. She was dressed in what appeared to be some form of costume resembling a modernized witch with some of the more old style ideas in them.

"Hey, where'd you get that coffee? Is there a shop around here or something?" Izura asked, shocking her. She hid whatever was behind her back in a back pocket or something and smiled. She pointed to the miniature cauldron sitting on a table over by the lunch line.

"How quaint." he said with a small smile. He quickly made his way to the coffee to taste it when he was nearly repulsed by the taste. He was just so used to more professional brews than a more generic version, Besides, it might have been black coffee. He took another sip and nodded, a disgusted expression etched on his face. Black beans.

"Man, I might have to make my own. I guess it's a good thing I learned from them!" Izura said with a chuckle. He moved towards the exit. As he did, he knew his kakugan had activated and he covered his left eye, the action being suspicious to the girl he had been talking to earlier about the coffee. She began to grow in interest in him, deciding to follow her new interest and attempt to confirm her suspicions. When he had denied the other girl's charm, she had also grown a much larger interest in him, though interested in something else. Her mind, however, had wandered into obscene fantasies of the two of them. Needless to say, she forgot he had left.

After a few minuets of walking, he stopped, the girl having followed him stopping in fear. She began to realize just how long he had known about her following. She didn't know how though. Her mind raced with the ideas of possible outcomes, and very few of them were peaceful.

"You want to know what I am, don't you? I've become the one person you worry about. You wonder if I'm safe to be here, or if I'll kill someone before the first week is up, right?" Izura asked, turning around and lowering his hand. She saw the kakugan, the blood red iris and black sclera. She had known about ghoul physiology, but one of the biggest things was that _both_ eyes change. Only Izura's _left_ had changed. That meant one thing and she knew it. He was at least half human too. They were alone, and for all she knew, he was going to kill her.

She covered her face and wondered. _When?_ When would he eat someone. When would he eat _her?_ She wasn't able to see his saddened smile at her actions. She didn't see him turn away or anything. Her only concern was of her life. She didn't want to die. She wasn't ready to. And she doubted she would ever be ready to be murdered.

"Why... didn't he eat me?" she asked before getting up and running to her idol, Moka Akashiya. The little girl began crying into Moka's chest, both afraid and confused. The man eating creature said to have a crazed desire for human flesh had spared her and let her live. Was he trying to cast suspicion off of himself from eating her? It would make sense. Several people watched her follow Izura out the cafeteria. Then an absurdly creative thought passed through her head and lingered long enough to plant the seed of doubt.

 _"What if... he wasn't your average ghoul?"_ It wasn't long before her crying had stopped and both Moka and Tsukune noticed that look in her eyes. Someone had scared her unintentionally, but they didn't know that. All they knew was that now there was a potential threat. Izura, said "potential threat", sat in his room and tried to eat with as much control as his hungry body would allow. He noted that it would be a pain for him to get blood all over himself and have to try and explain it. Thankfully, he was able to eat comparatively calmly to many ghouls he had met. Though he felt as though someone was watching him. It felt wrong, and while he couldn't smell anyone, he was sure someone was watching him.

"At least there's no CCG to start hunting me down. Eventually I'll have to travel back and get more. Though I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." he muttered, not entirely sure why. In any case, the school year was about to be... strange for sure. He got a sudden chill and looked to the A/C unit in one of the windows, noticing it was cranked up to full blast. Turning it up to a much warmer temperature, he sighed and laughed. For a moment, he thought... never mind. Dwelling on it was probably not for the best.

He arrived back in class on time, though no thanks to any of his classmates. They either steered clear of him or were swooning over him like cheerleaders for the quarterback in American Football. He hated it. Oh how he longed for them to ignore him like they used to in middle school. Alas, but that would be too easy. Though the stupidly infatuated girls were the least of his worries. He had a succubus to worry about and even more so, there was a sense of dread in his stomach.

 _ **Well, how was it? I haven't really gotten any feedback yet...**_


	3. Chapter 3- Blood Will Be Spilled

It had been about a week and Izura was beginning to settle in, despite his secret now out there. For all he knew, that girl had already spread his secret through the entire school. People were less afraid of him since that day he passed out in class, screaming in fear an agony about some ghoul, split between seizure-like moment and curling up as much as he possibly could. He had woken up in the nurse's ward. He had been sweating the entire time. It calmed him that he was awake, but he felt as though he had just ran a mile. Sleep generally didn't go well with his state of mind. He could hear footsteps, quiet, almost like someone was trying to be sneaky. He turned to catch a girl with purple hair and ice blue eyes starring at him through the doorway. She wasn't wearing the uniform. There was a curious look in her eyes that betrayed a certain level of affection. She blushed and suddenly disappeared.

Izura thought that was weird, but didn't find it concerning. He was mostly concerned about what his classmates knew, but there would be no inconspicuous way of finding that out. He pushed it all onto the back burner so he could think about something else. The nightmares had suddenly gotten worse. He went back into classes and everything was somewhat normal, given the circumstances of the situation. He was approached by Moka during lunch, the first person to sit with him since he arrived. She seemed like your average high school stereotype of the nice girl who generally tries to hang out with someone from every group of people. The little girl he had scared the week before. he looked at them with a confused and tired expression.

"Hey. It might not be my place to talk about it or anything, but I'd really like to know-" Moka began before Izura just looked away. He muttered something, which the little girl repeated, almost like a gesture of faith.

" 'Beware that when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster; for when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you', Friedrich Netzsche." she said, making both Izura and Moka stare for a moment.

"What's your name?" Izura asked, lifting his head up. Moka smiled wide at his reaction, though wasn't sure why he seemed so interested now.

"Yukari Sendo. Yours?" she asked, a slight stiffness to her tone. Izura expected that, but Moka was a little shocked at how rude she sounded.

"Izura Kaneshiro. I'm sorry about last week." he said, lowering his head a little. There was a tiny bit of history between them, for sure, but Moka wouldn't pry.

"What do you take as the meaning of the word monster?" Yukari asked, more relaxed now that he's apologized.

 _"The thing we fear becoming. In my case, a murderer."_ Izura said, a sort of cold to his voice neither of them had heard in even the most stony hearted of people.

"What were you screaming about when you passed out in class?" Moka asked, her concern coming through in her expression and voice.

"A ghoul by the name of Sairentodebiru attacked me one night on my way home from the park. Trying to get home as quickly as I could, I took a shortcut down a back alleyway. If it weren't for some piss drunk CCG investigator showing off and accidentally firing his gun, I'd have been dead. To put the situation into perspective, I was in seventh grade." Izura said, Yukari's eyes widening as Moka covered her mouth.

"I thought ghouls didn't eat other ghouls for the most part." Yukari said, forcing a realization onto Moka. Izura was a ghoul. _Izura was a ghoul._ No wonder he beat Saizo so easily.

"... I wasn't a ghoul at the time." Izura said, forcing an even greater realization onto the both of them. He was only _half_ ghoul, an artificial one at that.

"You used to be..." Yukari began. Moka stood up and backed away from Izura.

 _"Human?"_ Moka finished, whispering the word as if it were taboo. When Izura nodded, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel bad or scared. A human- at least half of one- with enough power to quite possibly kill her if given the chance, was at Yokai Academy because of a reckless choice to get home fast that ended up in tragedy.

"I base by first impressions of people by how they treat me. Had the circumstances of our meeting, I might have been you friend sooner. Had the ghoul that attacked me not been a woman, I might not have been so afraid of you the moment I saw either of you. It wasn't until I could smell that you weren't a ghoul or human that I felt it okay to trust you, but the fear of being attacked socially also prevented me from doing something. I never was a good people person. Hell, my first crush had to ask ME out in order for us to have started dating." he said, smiling with what could only be described as self pity. He was a mess, but at least he was content with it as a human. Moka did her best to regain her composure, though this was made easier when the strong, mouthwatering smell of a human became strong. Izura spun around, trying to find it when his eyes landed on Tsukune. He covered his mouth, realizing he was drooling when he used his free hand to cover his eye and he bolted out the door. His room wasn't far, and in his frenzied state of hunger, he ate nearly half the contents of his "food" bag. He would have to request more soon so that there would be time for the letter to be sent and flesh to be sent back.

"That Tsukune kid has been fooling several people. I respect his bravery for staying as long as he has, but now that I know his secret, I'm worried. he might end up dead if too many are able to find out." he muttered and sat up, blood staining his clothes as it dripped from his chin onto his shirt. Thankfully he was wearing black at the time, so it wouldn't show and he wouldn't have to change. Though when he arrived at his math class, he was held up by the collar of his hoodie against the wall by one of his classmates.

"You smell like a human!" he growled, the class beginning to stare. Izura activated his kakugan for a brief moment, his left eye startling the guy. In a panic, he let go and stumbled back, catching himself on one of the desks.

"I wouldn't be surprised. _I am half of one._ " Izura said, smiling away at them as they began to stand up, but Ms. Nekonome simply slammed her hand down on the desk she stood next to.


	4. Chapter 4- I'll Cook For Him

Izura said nothing more, smiling smugly at his classmates as they began to stand up, but Ms. Nekonome slammed her hand down on the desk she stood next to. It cracked under the force of her hand hitting it and the students jumped at the action and sat back down. At the end of class, Izura seemed to hold a stink over him. His classmates began spreading rumors about him being at least half human. They speculated anything from a wizard/warlock to a monstrel with one human parent. None of them even considered anything ghoulish, though they would have thought about a human with vampire blood running rampant through them. A child with a ghoul parent and a human parent would be absurd.

The white haired teen didn't seem phased about the situation at all. In fact, he went back to his antisocial routine. Of course, he wasn't completely antisocial. He had new friends to hang out with on occasions. The rumours reached the ears of a certain blue haired girl. She was nearly ecstatic about the news. Then she remembered how easily he resisted her charm and shuddered. If he was human, he had endured something far worse than she thought. Even if he wasn't human, he had to have been undoubtedly traumatized to have resisted as EASILY as he did.

 _"Is there anything I could do? Oh! I could bake him some cookies! That might improve our relationship!"_ she thought.

"The way to a man's bed is through his stomach!~" Kurumu giggled, briskly walking towards the Cooking club room. No body thought it was weird, but no one cared to question her anyway. She was the school's most popular girl, rivaled only by the vampire Moka Akashiya, and even she wasn't focused popularity enough to care about who was viewed as hotter.

"Maybe I should ask Moka what he likes to eat. Come to think of it, he doesn't eat anything in the cafeteria. does he hate school food that much? All I've seen him do is drink a sip of coffee that day and say it was pretty bad. Hmm... Maybe I'll just make some chocolate chip cookies. It should be enough." she mumbled, her pace slowing with a slight sadness. The look in his eyes when he first directed them to Kurumu had so many emotions, most notably fear and anger. He needed help, not cookies. That was becoming clear to her. Though Moka was helping some, it did seem that time had healed his wounds for the most part, though there was still a long way for him to go.

Being a succubus, she could see the many different emotions men had (given that she played with them every day). She didn't want to fuck up her presentation of herself. Especially not for him. She was wondering why she didn't want to screw up in front of him when's he heard his voice.

"Hey..." Izura said, the empty silence of the room being both terrifying and awkward. It was a strange silence that neither of them knew how to combat, until Izura spoke once more.

"Look, I'm sorry for scarring you five weeks ago. You just had this predatory smirk on your face and it brought up bad memories of someone I met a long time ago." he said, Kurumu smiling and putting a hand on her classmate's shothough.Though she had already forgiven him, it was good to hear him apologize for it though.

"Just don't forget, I intend to make you mine someday!~ Oh, and before you go, what kind of food-" Kurumu began when she began getting the feeling that she was suddenly walking on thin ice. He turned away to hide the change in expression, and that in itself told her the topic of food was sensitive. The nature of his reaction was what really got her curious. It was like he missed eating. Which didn't make sense because if he didn't eat, he wouldn't be able to live and if he missed eating, then it was probably a change in diet that caused the longing look in his eyes.

So what was the change? She knew he was half human at least. Maybe he was something that couldn't eat anything that fell under the most universally accepted definition of food by humans and monsters. That left one option that she could think of.

 _"Could he be one of those ghouls always in the news? The reason for the Commission of Counter Ghoul?"_ she thought, before shaking her head. The likelihood of a Human/Ghoul relationship creating a half ghoul was nearly impossible. Besides, even half ghouls can eat human food. They just have to eat human flesh every once in a while to get ALL the sustenance they need.

Disappearing while Kurumu was deep in thought, trying to process the information and put all the pieces together, Izura slipped out of the room and back down the hall. It felt kind of cold, something he noted was strange. Just a few minuets ago, in the same hall, it wasn't nearly as cold as it was and the temperature drop was far too sudden and great to be caused by any malfunction of the school's boiler room. Someone was following him, someone with the ability to control temperature in terms of how _cold_ it was. Recalling his knowledge on Japanese folklore, a yuki-onna, or snow woman, was said to be able to conjure up blizzards and snow storms when they felt like it.

Who ever it was that was following him was probably one of these monsters, or if it was a guy, as yuki-onna can only be female, probably some other ice-based monster. All he had to do was play oblivious. He would be able to make the stalker bolder and hide less while still keeping themselves silent as to try and not be noticed...


	5. Chapter 1- Hello Yokai Academy UPDATED!

_**Warning, there WILL be spoilers here in this first chapter as well as chapters to come for the manga of Tokyo Ghoul :Re. If you wish to read this updated (and hopefully better) version, then I am not to be held accountable for the spoilers. I will update the other chapters to improve them Pleas submit your suggestions below.**_

Kaneshiro Izura, resident ghoul in the city of Tokyo.

Well, that's slightly inaccurate. He's a half ghoul. Part of him- the most important part- is human. His surname, Kaneshiro, means 'golden castle'. Ironically, Izura is anything but a golden castle. If anything, he was a broken house made of brick and mortar, with the graffiti and blood of the new ghoulish world he has entered permanently stained onto his humanity. In a freak incident caused by a sadistically malevolent ghoul called Sairentodebiru (Silent Devil) by CCG personnel, he was nearly killed and eaten. If it weren't for the accidental misfire of a CCG firearm that went off inside an apartment out at the street blindly and through the skull of the ghoul, instantly killing her, Izura would be dead and eaten.

After having alerted the local police of the incident, he was immediately sent to the hospital. Instead of finding organs through the proper procedures, the doctor operating on him decided to make him into a science experiment. Transferring the organs necessary organs from the ghoul into Izura and replacing his torn ones, the doctor mistook the kakuhou for a liver, and implanted it into him. The effects were slow, but in one day, he had completely healed up and there was a scar left from the surgery, though it didn't matter. Izura was simply glad he was alive.

In the following months, Izura began to better understand ghouls with the help of the new One Eyed King- Ken Kaneki- to get his new body under control and proficiently use his kagune, a rinkaku type. Through extensive training, he had increased his Red Child cell count from a flimsy 4000 to an impressive 16,000 in just shy of six months. These events were not without consequence, however. Izura was placed under immense stress, both physically and mentally. Combined, his hair turned white in a short amount of time- just one day in fact. **_(THIS IS A REAL THING! I hate comments saying "oh he's just a Kaneki ripoff. Although there are far less cases now than there probably were at the time of princess Marie Antoinette, it's still a real thing, as documented in history and the field of medical science. So yes, it may be something like "a Kaneki ripoff", bit that does not mean you are free to bash me for it. It's a real thing caused by serious and extreme stress and I imagine the transition to a status of half ghoul isn't just hard- you're changing your fucking lifestyle so drastically that, combined with other factors, I'm sure not one of you reading wouldn't have this because after the initial feeling of badassery, you'd realize that it's really fucking hard to live as a ghoul and even harder to dance that fucking border.)_**

He barely scraped through middle school due to it all. Through a man claiming to be the principal of a special school, Izura found Yokai Academy and readily filled out the application to the school readily and delivered it to the man, who accepted it and told him the details of what he would need to do to get there. He prepared to live in a dorm, telling his friends- the ghouls that had taken him in mind you- about where he was going. His human friends weren't a fan of dorm life (as well as unaware that it was a school for inhuman creatures) so opted not to go. This was good, as he couldn't exactly explain what Yokai Academy was without revealing his own large secret. The ghouls he had been living with since "the incident" understood and had helped him get ready. Kaneki understood his desire to be normal for the most part, having once wanted to be normal himself after his own "incident". The man was more kind than he probably should have been, even going so far as to create a duffel bag of "food" for him.

Upon arrival, he was a little shaken by what he saw. The sky was normal, but next to the bus stop where he got out was a cliff, right before a large, RED, body of water. Even for a ghoul, his standards of normal were more like a human's. Then again, it probably would be to any ghoul. He heard every sound that snapped, squeaked, and squawked inside the forest as he walked. He was listening in case of danger, as if some creature of the night were to attack him and make an attempt on his life. He wasn't in the wrong to feel as such.

he caught a disgustingly pungent smell and he followed it to a human-like creature that looked swollen, grayish, and smelt like how a ghoul tasted. He could also smell, though subtle and hard to notice under the beast's odor, the smell of strawberries. It was likely a shampoo, but it was an almost nostalgic smell, having remembered when his middle school crush and him had gone to a sweet shop and she had gotten some sugar coated strawberries. He was ripped from the memories by a female voice crying, finding out that the source of the strawberry smell had been what he assumed was another student.

Quickly slipping on his mask, one much like his mentor and father figure's, he gave the "monster" a solid kick to the face, forcing it to let go of the girl and sent it flying, standing in front of it. Then whatever it was stood up and growled, appearing to have sentience. It wasn't long before Izura decided to question it.

 **"Why were you attacking her?"** he asked, the response dripping with anger and sarcasm. He sounded like some kind of demon, though that was entirely on his own volition.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" it asked, causing Izura to growl and kick at the thing's crotch- only to stop just shy of causing intense pain.

 **"No, but I can take away your only source of pleasure. Answer me and I won't castrate you."** Izura said with a similar tone. Though it sounded just as angry. The lack of emotion in his eyes made it seem like he had seen and caused much worse pain than he was threatening to cause. Izura took off his mask and showed a similarly cold expression, waiting for him to answer. His mask would probably prove a fruitless acessory as he already had the creature almost cringing in fear.

"Who wouldn't? I mean, just look at her- her clothes are just so small on her!" the thing said, earning the first emotion Izura to actually show him. Rage flared inside Izura, though showing through his eyes and a slight twitch in the mouth.

"What are you?! You're not like anything else I've seen! So what are you?!" he asked the half ghoul, who seemed to be showing no more emotion than before. It was almost awe inspiring as to his almost indifferent, cold expression.

 **"Scum like you have no need to know who or what I am."** Izura responded.

"I-I'm Saizo Komiya, an orc! What are _you_?!" the "orc" asked, resulting a mere snort of disapproval and turning to advance towards the girl. He offered to help her up, something she greatly appreciated. Izura noticed her eyes travel to Saizo, who had started running off mere moments after Izura wasn't looming over him. She introduced herself, though what she said took Izura by surprise. Now that Saizo was taken care of, he wasn't pretending to be so cold and was letting her see what he was really like.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire! Aside from that, why did you scare him like that?" she asked, not particularly concerned with the question and more so with his reaction to what he had just learned. He didn't seem to be

"He deserved more than just a scare. It took a lot not to just kill him, if you can even call 'it' a man." Izura said, causing her to flinch at what he had just said. He did hate the ghoul part of him, though that wasn't prejudice. It was more so the idea of having to live with a part of his attacker inside of him. He hated every minuet.

"What?! Why?!" she asked, louder than she meant to. Just what was he, for him to say something so... cruel?

He said nothing, leaving her after a moment of silence. She was tempted to follow him, but then he heard another guy's voice as well as heavy breathing. She turned to see a man with black hair and hazel eyes running towards her. The moment she saw him, there was an immediate chemistry between them. It seemed to her that her new white-haired aquantence was

Word quickly got around that Saizo had his ass kicked despite both being in his monster form and believed to be a D class monster, essentially meaning he was considered to be rather strong. The appearance of the Izura, who had beaten him had gotten around school as well, getting many of the girls attentions. The guys were rather tamed with their reaction when compared to the girls. They wanted to fight him, sure, but hardly any of them would have been willing to. Izura had girls fawning all over him too, as strong monsters often got the pretty girls. Though they found him reacting with a rather odd response. He seemed reserved around them, almost distant. They didn't know. None of them knew of what had happened.

Hopefully, no one would know.

 _Hopefully. After all, I wouldn't be surprised to find someone to try and take advantage of his true nature- that is to say, his kind nature._

 ** _That's all for the first chapter. Please, at least tell me how you did and if you're a guest, make an account so I can respond to you and thank you for your criticism as well as give you the option to follow my story. It's simple, free, and lets you make your own stories as well (no I am not being paid to endorse this, I just want to be able to reply God damnit!). Anyway, caio!_**


	6. Chapter 5- Ice Cold Stalkers

Izura groaned, honestly wishing he had ghouls to eat instead. At least in that case he wouldn't have _cravings._ Human flesh tasted so sweet it was borderline nausiating. No matter how he thought of it, it just didn't go well. There would always be that desire to vomit every time he began to eat and it would intensify after he finished, though would go away after a couple minuets. The stalker, as predicted, grew bolder and even grew closer, closing the distance and he could feel the cold feeling intensify. His instincts kicked in and he spun around, grabbing his stalker by the neck and lifting the rather light monster off the ground. He was expecting a bit more weight, but he would settle for an easy catch. He first looked at the feet. Slightly worn Chucks, ones he remembered throwing out. So it was a guy, or so he thought.

As he moved his eyes up to further confirm or deny his suspicions, he noted that the legs were far too feminine to be male. Continuing his observations, wide hips, plaid school regulation skirt- slightly too short, thin waistline, some form of custom sweatshirt that had one large pocket over her stomach where her hands resided, possibly a black tank top or bra with the straps clearly visible, pale skin, cute face, ice blue eyes and purple hair. His hand relaxed as it completely opened to let her drop. She caught herself and didn't fall flat on her face like Kurumu probably would have.

With a sigh and a reluctant, knowing look, he starred at her eyes for a solid minuet. She understood what he was wordlessly saying and shook her head. She was the first to speak, prompting Izura to respond.

"You were interesting. So I began following you." she said, not even introducing herself.

"Yeah, hello to you too... Stop following me. I've lived with enough of this shit and I definitely don't need a stalker to turn my life into a living hell. I had been able to get relatively comfortable and I don't need you ruining that." Izura pleaded, soliciting a reluctant nod from the girl. He knew it wasn't sincere and sighed, covering his face as he walked away. He slammed his head into a wall, causing everyone in the classroom to jump on the other side of it. The teacher of the room, Ms. Ririko, ran out and sighed.

"Please don't smash your head into the wall of my classroom, you're disrupting the class." she said, her composure returning. She caught a big whiff of his half human smell. He smelled delicious, even more so than that Tsukune Aono from his class. She would need to make sure he started coming to her "tutoring" hours. Of course, there was the other half of that smell that made her worry a bit. She couldn't discern what it was and it could be a problem.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Izura sighed out, walking away back to his dorm. He could still feel his stalker following close behind, evident by the cold and that unsettling feeling of eyes boring into the back of his skull. Finally he was at his dorm room and flopped onto the bed, Leaving the door locked only with the chain. He had enough reach with his kagune to shut it before she arrived.

"What's your name?" he asked, knowing that his stalker was looking at him through the crack in the door. She looked at him blankly, answering just as flatly as before.

"Mizore. Mizore Shiryuki." she replied, the following silence short lived.

"Are you a ghoul?" she asked suddenly, Izura jumping up from the bed and looking at her with a face almost as pale as hers. She smiled a bit, winking through the crack in the door.

"It's alright. I only know because I've seen ghouls before. None quite like you, but I know how some of a ghoul's instincts work. You know, I can relate to you. Alone, without anyone to rely on, just yourself. But the two of us are broken in a way that fits us together, right?" she asked, the question seeming more like a statement.

"I have friends. Family even. They don't know, but it protects them. My humanity is less important than the lives and sanity of those around me. So I chose to let myself be broken to keep them safe. I even grouped up with a bunch of ghouls who helped me become who I am today. Not to mention Moka and Yukari are at least _sorta_ friendly to me." The words made Mizore look to the ground, only lifted up by the sounds of the door shutting and the chain pulling out of it's slot.

"But it's because we're all broken somehow that we fit together. We ALL fit together. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to, hell I'm sure you'd fit right in with my merry band of misfit friends." Izura said with a strange smile. Mizore blushed a little, which showed quite a bit on her pale cheeks. There was a short silence and then she was gone. Like she was never there. How the hell she did it was a mystery to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurumu had been spying on the two of them, slipping under Izura's radar from Mizore stalking him.

 _'Damn that slut! Fawning all over MY man! However, the fact that he's a ghoul makes things more difficult and more interesting. I wonder if he'd ever look me in the eyes like that too.'_ she thought, flying away to plan winning over the teen's heart. How ignorant she was.


End file.
